Sleepover at Snoop Dogg's
Sleepover at Snoop Dogg's is a comedy short film. It is a crossover between Shrek, Bee Movie, Johnny Test, Cory in the House, Steven Universe, The Loud House, Teen Titans, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Craig of the Creek, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show, We Bare Bears, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Sym-Bionic Titan, Unikitty!, Craig of the Creek, Codename: Kids Next Door, Spongebob Squarepants, Tokyo Mew Mew, Apple & Onion, Infinity Train, Gravity Falls, King of the Hill, Clarence, The Dark Knight Rises, Shark Tale, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, The Most Popular Girls in School, The Three Bears, Cyanide & Happiness, Seraph of the End: Vampire's Reign and Andi Mack. Script saw an invitation Unikitty: Huh? says "YOU ARE INVITED TO A SLEEPOVER HOSTED BY SNOOP DOGG!" Unikitty: WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM GOING TO A SLEEPOVER AT SNOOP DOGG'S! Puppycorn: Really? Unikitty: Yeah. So I am going to bring my friends here! everybody is invited to a sleepover at Snoop Dogg's Snoop Dogg: Are you ready to shnizzle at my sleepover? cheer Snoop Dogg: OK! Now cue the music! Ladies" by Beyonce plays Snoop Dogg (rapping): All the single ladies be poppin' and droppin' right now. dances Luan: Hi I am Luan Loud. These are my friends, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli and Beast Boy. Unikitty: Hi, Luan Loud! Rad: We are going to watch a movie. It's called Clueless. watch Clueless Lapis Lazuli: This movie is so funny! Enid: I know right? Puppycorn: Do you like Cher Horowitz? Unikitty: Of course, I do! Deandra: I need to poop here. Beast Boy: Why won't we have fun and sing some karaoke songs? Unikitty: THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! Richard: Wait, what the FUCK, Unikitty? is singing "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce on his Karaoke Revolution Party game Brock: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (in love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love Luan: Woah, Brock is good at singing! Unikitty: I know right?! Rad: You go, boy! Mandy: This song sucks, I am teaming up with Master Frown to start a blackout. meets Master Frown Mandy: Hey, Master Frown wanna cause a blackout? Master Frown: Why sure! Frown and Mandy start a blackout Brock: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CRAZY IN LOVE SONG? Unikitty: Oh no! The sleepover is ruined! floats up to Master Frown and Mandy as she goes into rage mode by turning red and growing fangs Unikitty: YOU RUINED MY SLEEPOVER! roars as Master Frown and Mandy were frightened and runs away Unikitty: Now to put the power back on! Master Frown: NOT SO FAST UNIKITTY! Unikitty: Uh oh! Frown and Unikitty fight as she puts the power back on Mandy: It can't be! We lost...everything! Unikitty: Now let Brock sing! Master Frown: NO! I WANT THAT STUPID SLEEPOVER TO BE GONE! Unikitty: NEVER! It cannot be gone! Craig: Let it go, Unikitty! Master Frown: COME ON BROCK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Brock: Awwww... but I love sleepovers! Master Frown: I SAID LET'S GO! walks away sadly as he follows Master Frown and Mandy Lapis: Good job saving the sleepover. Rad: Yeah! The way you put the power back on is so cool! Luan: That plan was really PURR-fect! laughs Get it? Unikitty: Thanks! Snoop Dogg: Let the sleepover begin! for Me by Megan and Liz starts to play as everyone dances Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny Category:BEST MOVIE EVER Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Crossovers Category:Random Works! Category:Jokes Category:Fake stuff Category:Stuff by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl